Remus in Heat
by Myene
Summary: Story is based on the following prompt: "3 S enters R's rooms to find him wanking and/or frotting against a pillow. R won't stop as S starts to snark around. After some time S finds out that some magic went wrong, and that this is the reason of the ongoing show." Snupin Santa story from 2008. I've recently remembered that I forgot to post those here after the event was over.


The lanky, black haired man strode down the stone corridors, torchlight making his features sharp and harsh. Stopping precisely at a door, the man hammered his fist against the dark wood.

"Open the door, Lupin! I don't have all night to waste while you forget to take your potion _again_," he yelled at the door, body stiff with annoyance.

"Unlocked!" came a shout from inside the room.

"Lazy arse werewolf!" the man mumbled as he opened the door, stepped in, and then closed it, pulling a vial of potion out of his pocket. Looking around the empty sitting room, he made his way into the adjoining room, only to stop suddenly at the sight he was greeted with.

"Not...lazy…can't…move" Lupin panted, hugging a pillow to his chest. At first his expression looked as if he were in pain, but the thrusting hips gave him away.

"How odd…it looks like you are _moving_just fine to me." Snape sniped back, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the naked, tan werewolf humping into his crisp white pillow. He could smell the scent of sex in the air, along with the old book scent he normally found around Lupin. Snape found the combination of the two scents oddly interesting.

"Can't stop…something is wrong!" Lupin said anxiously in reply, eyes still closed as he continued to thrust frantically.

"Really! Something is _wrong_? And here I thought you were finally admitting your undying love for your pillow." Snape snorted in amusement, licking his lips slightly as he observed the desperate man before him. Snape's eyes grew wider as the werewolf threw the pillow toward him, exposing himself in all his glory.

"Not funny, Severus!" Lupin said, gritting his teeth, as he finally opened his eyes, panting and glaring as much as anyone could while they frantically tried to find release.

"No, trust me; it is _very_ funny!" Snape said with another snort, grinning nastily to hide the fact he was taking a voyeuristic delight in the view. His eyes flicked back and forth between Lupin's face and crotch, but in his desperate state Lupin was unlikely to notice the signs of the other man's lust.

"Help me…do something…anything!" Lupin panted out as he closed his eyes again, hands moving in frantic speed over his body, trying to find the stimulation to get him off.

"Fine, fine…Incarcerus! Now, why were you frotting your pillow?" Snape asked, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Lupin's throbbing problem and focusing on his face.

"Don't know…feels like I'm in heat…but it's too early…" Lupin replied, groaning, his body now tied to the bed by Severus' spell. He was still shaking with the pent up need, but it seemed he was trying to concentrate on Severus' voice rather than his body's demands.

"Well, if you're in heat, why not just find your bitch?" Snape replied, sneering as the other man tried to rub himself against his bonds, but hoping at the same time that he would get free and continue his previous actions.

"Dead in war…haven't found a new _mate_yet." Lupin snarled back, hips thrusting into the air.

"I guess you'll just have to use your hand. I'm sure you're used to it. Drink the wolfsbane and then you can go back to your solitary 'fun'." Snape said without sympathy, flicking his wand to levitate the potion over to the werewolf, not trusting himself to be physically close to the other man.

"I've tried my hand…tried spells…but nothing works…" Lupin responded after gulping down the drink, grimacing at the taste before refocusing on his problem.

"How long?" Snape replied, curious despite himself. He grudgingly admitted to himself that he was getting aroused at the sight of the werewolf trying to get himself off, but his problem solving side took charge when he heard the situation.

"Three…maybe four hours." Lupin said, grimacing, hands twitching against the bindings as though trying to get to his problem again.

"Clearly, something is wrong," Snape murmured, working the puzzle in his mind as he watched the bound man continue to try and touch himself. Faint twinges of sympathy began to creep into his mind as the scope of the other man's situation became clearer to him.

Snape took a deep breath, which was a mistake as the overpowering scent of sex made his body respond with need.

"So I've noticed…" Lupin panted sarcastically.

"Eat or drink anything from a Weasley, or Potter?" Snape asked critically.

"No…"

"Try any new spells?"

"No…"

"Any new potions?"

"No, wasn't new."

"Elucidate!" Snape said sharply, guessing this might be the answer.

"Just a Beranger's Tonic." Lupin grunted.

Snape gave Lupin a look of disgust. "_Idiot_, don't you read the warning labels?" He snarled, any sympathy he'd had vanishing in annoyance at the wolf's carelessness.

Snape's arousal, however, grew stronger at the news instead of dimming, as he grasped the implications of Lupin's use of the tonic combined with the potion he'd just given the him.

"I've used it before and haven't had a reaction." Lupin snapped back defensively.

"No, but your system wasn't full of wolfsbane the other times you've taken it. Idiot, warning labels DO mean something! Beranger's has B12 in it; along with the Vitamin A and the B3 in the wolfsbane, it makes a furry little aphrodisiac," Snape yelled, keeping his distance from Lupin.

Just the thought of the wolf being afflicted by an aphrodisiac made Snape's body quiver, causing his heart to speed up and his pants to become uncomfortable. His heart started to beat with the rhythm of the werewolf's own organ twitching in the air.

"Fine, it makes me horny…I just want to get off!" Lupin yelled back, desperately flexing his arms against his restraints, too focused on his own problem to notice the other man's now obvious arousal.

"It doesn't just arouse you; it sends you into heat and as you well know that can't be relieved except with a mate. Looks like you're stuck until your heat is over...Enjoy your transformation," Snape said with a smirk, waving his wand to undo the ropes as he left the room.

He briskly walked through the sitting room and opened the door, slamming it behind him. He walked through the corridors of Hogwarts back down to his dark abode, smirking as he thought of the frustrated werewolf, ignoring any feelings he might have felt in Lupin's presence.

Reaching his rooms, he shrugged off his outer robe. He moved one hand to undo the buttons of his shirt as the other drifted down to his crotch where he finally gripped himself through the straining material.

+=+=+  
A/N: The grammar of Lupin is off at time because, well…if you had a four hour erection, I don't think you would worry about grammar much.

I have also made minor changes to abide by FF guidelines. For the unedited story go t : / / snupinsanta . annex - files viewuser . php ? uid = 320


End file.
